


Ancient Russian Proveb

by CloudAtlas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Trolling, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: ForCrazy4Orcasprompt:Matching heart/Valentines underwear and/or pjs.“Are you trying to tell us something?” Tony asks, gesturing at them both.





	Ancient Russian Proveb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Written for the be_compromised Valentine's Mini Promptathon 2018. Unbeta'd.

Tony stops dead in the doorway and squints.

“Are you trying to tell us something?” he asks, gesturing at them both.

Natasha looks down at herself as if she has no idea what he’s talking about. Takes in her oversized pyjama shirt covered in hearts. The pyjama shirt that matches Clint’s pyjama bottoms pretty suspiciously.

Clint hates that she bought it oversized because, he grumbled, “people will think they’re _mine_.” But hey, he’s still wearing them.

“Oh yes,” Natasha says, in her most patronising tone, “these heart patterned pyjamas symbolise mine and Barton’s undying love for each other, which we decided to broadcast for the world to see on this, the most romantic of holidays.”

Tony squints harder. “No really.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow in return.

“No really,” she parrots back.

She’s not sure she’s seen Tony look this confused ever.

“Believe the liar when she talks,” Clint says from where he’s half watching the _Dog Cops_ Valentine’s Special.

Tony looks even more confused. He opens his mouth to speak several times, but nothing comes out. Eventually he manages a, “uh-huh,” before abruptly turning to leave.

Natasha watches him go.

“Our undying love, Tasha?” Clint says with a smirk. “Really?”

“Well,” she says, moving to sit next to him on the couch. “I would die for you.”

Clint laughs. “That’s not even close to what I meant, but cool.”

Natasha stares at the side of his face, watching the light from the TV reflected in his eyes. Lieutenant Whiskers is bumbling his way through asking DI Chow on a date.

“Ancient Russian proverb,” she says suddenly. “Pyjamas symbolise undying love.”

Clint snorts. “You could have picked a better pattern though.”

“It was hearts or lipstick and kisses.”

“Gendered clothing is weird,” Clint remarks, pulling a face. “I’ll buy them next time. I saw some covered in cartoon handcuffs.”

“No, you didn’t,” Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

Clint shrugs and grins at her, before slinging his arm around her back.

DI Chow has said yes and Lieutenant Whiskers looks thrilled. Natasha leans against Clint and settles in.


End file.
